


【授权翻译】In The Jungle

by CoraT



Category: True Detective
Genre: Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Slurs, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rust在毒贩中当卧底时的黑暗岁月</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】In The Jungle

三年过去了，他也不知道自己能不能熬过第四年。他的手肘重重压在膝上，周围的空气酝酿着浓厚的烟味和汗臭味。他已经不是第一次抬起头来喘气了，攀附着玻璃上的手指晕开一片白雾，他伸手把纠缠着他的头发的不知道是谁的手指拉开，露出自己从下巴到喉咙那修长的线条。他想移开那只手，但拳头里的手太用力了。  
  
他知道，如果够幸运的话，他能把这件事忘得七七八八。他的身体已经被毒品侵蚀得过于虚弱了，可能第二天根本不会记得自己是自愿的。不记得自己可以挣开。当然，这样做太蠢了。他只会记得一点点，零零碎碎的片段，而想不起来全部大概会更惨。记忆在脑海中快闪而过。事实上共感并不是一项恩赐。  
  
至少现在为止指甲还在抓着他的头皮。他能感受到那恶心的指甲——太长了，指甲边镶了一圈烟灰，即使现在他并不知道那是谁的手指。他想着，一会儿，他要把眼皮睁开，在浓厚的烟雾中眨着眼，天知道他看到那张脸的时候能不能想起那人的名字，能不能看清楚他现在的主人——那个见鬼的组织的头——算了，这不重要，反正再过一会儿，什么人都一样。  
  
而他也很奇怪，究竟自己身上有什么奇怪的特质，能老是把他推向这么该死的境地——这压根就不是因为他太弱。他已经杀过不少人了——但就像是那些人总能从他身上嗅出那股味道。就像那种人都有的那股味道。或者是说他被什么标记了。盖过章，就像一个天杀的罪犯。有时候，一会儿之后，当他走出去，回到那个真实的世界里，那个更加灰暗的世界里，正常人会这么直直盯着他，他也会怀疑是不是那些人都能看出来。就像这太过显而易见了，又或者是他们都是野兽，嗅觉特别灵敏发达。  
  
之后，他会去尝试着，去分析自己的行为。去弄明白自己究竟越过了什么界限，把自己暴露出来。他会提防身体接触。然后在一段规定的时间后他又会打破自己的誓言。  
  
他会感觉到父亲对他那沉重到窒息的失望，如同一只手掌压在他的肩上。  
  
然而，到现在为止，他头发里的手指还是紧紧的抓着，而他已经放弃希望了，不再对“他们会以为他是随便哪个帮派或是社团或是企业的人而不怀疑他”这件事抱有任何希望。他只希望他们在把他变成那种可笑的出柜基佬之前，他能给他们足够的打击。他还活着，这已经算是一种成功了。  
  
而他很清楚接下来会怎么发展，就像他读过这场戏的剧本一样。这个不知道是什么名字的男人一边告诉他，说他的身上有种难以言喻的特质，一边下意识地抽插着埋在Rust的——Bedlam的头发里的手指。他有上好的药。只要做得好就会有奖励。

他转开视线，深深的吸了一口气，过了几秒后问道：“真的？”  
  
“真的。”Bedlam今天确实证明了自己那见鬼的价值了。他大概是自己有生以来见过的最疯狂的臭婊子了。  
  
他是个臭婊子。  
  
Rust耸耸肩，然后傻站着，因为现在做什么也没有意义了。  
  
而且，他知道自己没有撒谎。不管他们最后会进了怎样一个狭窄恶心的房里，总会有些上好的毒品。就像是对他被操的一种嘉奖。他不是瘾君子。他是个警察。他踏入一片废弃针头、烟头和废纸堆中，迈入被他们慢慢扭曲的大厅里，如同踏入一条通向地狱的路。完全不在意那一连串声响是从哪来的——对了。Mad Dog。真原始。接着他又想自己会怎么死。是毒瘾发作死，还是被子弹打死。  
  
这些都还不会这么快发生，毕竟他们还没到达那一步，甚至还没上过一张真正的床。就像一个带着把破锁的大衣柜。他靠着门框，默默地把脸转开，看到Mad Dog瞥向自己的眼神。就好像这真的见鬼的重要一样，这样的“安全”比一个见鬼的啤酒瓶还容易打碎。  
  
那射出来的破玩意大概是这个见鬼的世界里最纯粹、最洁白、最干净的东西了吧。就像他女儿的洗礼时穿的裙子一样白。他任由Mad Dog把自己逼到墙脚，当他深呼吸的想稳住自己的手的时候，气息湿润着粘膜时，一股强烈的、纯粹的高潮迅速侵袭着他的全身。他能感受到那杂种的眼睛死死得盯在他身上，感受到他的手重重地压着自己，不停地摸索着。  
  
没错，这感觉很棒。喉咙被猛地堵住，只能发出嘶哑的呜咽声。  
  
Mad Dog叫着好，然后在旁边等着，Rust可以嗅出他的欲望，知道他在等什么，于是他抬起头来靠着墙，直视着他的双眼。  
  
紧接着他抓起他，手掌环着他半硬的阴茎，这没什么，不过是因为他很兴奋，接着手指色情的插入他的嘴里，猛烈地胡搅着。他嘴里嘟哝着什么，说得太快了根本无法听清，但他退后一步然后压着Rust的肩膀已经明显暗示着让Rust跪下来，膝盖上沾污的丹宁布正摩擦着他脸颊的颧骨线。手掌不依不饶地环着他的脑后，完全无法忽略，于是他松开手的时候就马上解开裤链。动作猛得差点划破他的漂亮脸蛋。  
  
他打算预留足够的空间在脸被压向那粗硬之前把裤子脱下来，鼻子上散乱着头发，眉毛沾上前列腺液，他可以亲耳听到自己的心跳，坚定而快速。他在没有人看得见的地方扭曲着，手指插进那个男人的臀部。他大概会在他身上留下瘀痕，因为他根本无法保持足够的理智来控制住自己的手。他们都失控了。  
  
他稳住自己的呼吸，庆幸自己闻到的时已经吸入到体内的化学剂残留气味。他必须控制住自己的面部表情，任由他的现任老板撬开他的嘴，把他粗大的阴茎重重塞入他的喉咙，擦过他的舌头，只留下一连串没有任何意义的模糊不清的发音。他几乎是庆幸他只想操自己的嘴巴。因为这意味着他什么都不用做，可以就这么坐着，默默承受着，只要努力不去吐出来就行，尽管他知道就算他吐出来了，这种经验丰富的男人也不会介意。把你体内的一切都翻出来，这会让他们产生一种控制的满足感。  
  
这一刻为止他都把自己的呕吐反射神经控制得很好，但毕竟他已经一整天没吃过东西了，即使他控制不住，那也不算什么。  
  
于是他由着自己僵硬的膝盖摩擦着地面，粗浅地呼吸着，让自己下巴传来的疼痛与鼻子上的压迫感把他碾碎在苦痛中。他的眼睛已经溢满水雾，证明他是个人，至少还是个人。他还是硬着，又或者不会再硬了。至少不会持续太久了。Mad Dog咒骂着，有一下没一下地磨着他的嘴时，Rust喉咙堵住，艰难地呼吸着。他想着当他拔出来的时候要闭上自己的眼睛，纠缠着头发的手抓得太紧了，大概他的头皮得红上好几天，然后精液从他的发线开始，一直滑过他的脸，顺着下巴滴下去。这些人怎么羞辱别人都永远觉得不够。他们得看着羞耻印在你的脸上。标记在你身上的一个所有人都能看到的地方。但至少这一刻他的眼是紧闭的。  
  
手指松开头发的那一刻，他咳了出来，把衬衫翻上去来擦干脸上迅速冷却掉的精液。他知道这会在衣服上留下斑点。这不重要了，即使未必所有人都知道。他的老板一边对他说着话，一边用颤抖的手点上一根香菸，于是他趁机把腿收回去，摇摇晃晃地站起来。把他的菸抢了过来，塞进双唇之间，狠狠地吸了一口，这可以把他嘴里的味道盖过去。不在乎把它还回去，反正菸进过他的嘴里之后这家伙怎么也不可能再吸了。  
  
他体内的某一部分知道自己做对了。他会渗入到他们的阻止里。他体内的某一部分知道自己做对了。他会渗入到他们的组织里。他接到一份明天的工作，要把几发子弹射入几个肉体中。  
  
他安静地点着头，在恰当的时候发出“嗯嗯嗯”的音节。  
  
接下来的一周里，Rust会用五发子弹射杀Mad Dog，帮FBI把仓库里的六具毒贩尸体凑成七具。第一个要成为尸体的人会从他的后面袭击他。但Rust确定自己可以看住其余的人。看着他开枪然后明白过来。他们总会知道的，刚好在最后知道。  
  
然后一个月内他又会回来继续卧底，他们又会闻到他身上的味道，或是看到他衣服上的斑点。于是一切又轮回着。  
  
他是个警察。他把坏人抓走。  
  
 **The End.**


End file.
